


safe travels (don't die)

by liebemagneto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Даже теперь Альбус смотрел на кольцо так, будто хотел попытаться ещё раз — как бездомный пёс, которого уже выгнали однажды, но его тоскливое одиночество, холод и голод заставляли пытаться снова и снова.





	safe travels (don't die)

**Author's Note:**

> написано в соавторстве с n. b.   
> зеркало на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6513916).

— Это было безрассудно.

— Оно того стоило.

— Ты просто идиот, Альбус!

— Я даже не начинал спорить, если ты не заметил. 

Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор сидел на полу в доме на Западной улице старой английской деревушки Каслкомб и прижимал к груди обожжённую правую руку.

В их временном убежище творился хаос. Кругом были разбросаны книги — учебники по тёмным искусствам, трактаты маггловских философов, легенды и детские сказки; исписанные пергаменты покрывали все горизонтальные поверхности толстым слоем, подушки и пледы валялись вместе с давно опустевшими стаканами. Стол, некогда стоявший у кресла, был перевёрнут. Чернила разлились, представляя теперь чёрно-зелёное море, медленно утекающее сквозь щели половиц.

— Мы хотели победить смерть, а не навлечь её на себя!

Геллерт пнул кружку, которая оказалась слишком близко к его ноге. Тяжело вздохнув, он опустился на колени рядом с Альбусом.

— Дай мне посмотреть, — его голос, до этого звенящий, вновь сделался жёстким.

Альбус поджал бескровные губы. Он с трудом удерживал себя на тонкой грани сознания — боль разрывала до самой кости, вгрызалась в мышцы и волокна ладони, расползалась дальше. В голове темнело, а в сердце становилось опасно пусто.

— Нет, Геллерт, — Альбус попытался улыбнуться. — Это может быть опасно. Я приму весь риск на себя и закончу начатое.

— Не испытывай моё терпение. Пожалуйста.

— Я предупредил тебя.

Рука Альбуса дрожала — он мученически свёл брови, силясь вернуть ей твёрдость. На среднем пальце, который сейчас казался усохшим, блестело золотое кольцо с чёрным камнем. Знак даров смерти, вычерченный магией, горел белым огнём.

— На счёт «три», — Геллерт поднял глаза. — Раз… два… 

Альбус издал короткий стон и дёрнулся, оставшись на месте только благодаря Геллерту — тот крепко держал за предплечье. Проклятое украшение повисло в воздухе между ними, отражая слабый свет керосиновой лампы.

Даже теперь Альбус смотрел на кольцо так, будто хотел попытаться ещё раз — как бездомный пёс, которого уже выгнали однажды, но его тоскливое одиночество, холод и голод заставляли пытаться снова и снова.

— Не вздумай.

Геллерт твёрдо, но всё же стараясь не причинить лишней боли, сжал его плечо. И резким движением отправил безделицу — ту самую, что они разыскивали всё это время — в кожаный мешочек. А мешочек — в запертый на несколько замков сундук, стоявший в самом углу.

Альбуса затрясло. Весь гнев, копившийся в нём годами, вся ярость бурлили сейчас под рёбрами. Призывали его, приказывали — просто дотянись, верни кольцо и обрети покой. _Они_ ждут.

Последнее, что Альбус помнил — обеспокоенный взгляд лучшего друга, заслонившего собой комнату.

***

Геллерт устало потёр глаза. Альбус по-прежнему спал — беспокойно, обливаясь потом и что-то бормоча. Перевязанная ладонь безвольно свисала с постели.

Пятнадцать лет поисков. Сначала — в одиночестве, по страницам книг в школьной библиотеке, по цепочке слухов, по знакам. Затем — вместе, перебираясь с места на место, никогда не оглядываясь назад. И так просто, так глупо оступиться.

Геллерт отшвырнул от себя блокнот. Он был совершенно бессилен перед смертью, которую, казалось, легко одурачить. Ему не на кого злиться.

Самая долгая ночь в году давила на плечи, и Геллерт не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он оборачивался каждый раз, когда неровное дыхание Альбуса прерывалось дольше, чем на пару секунд. 

Геллерт оставил попытки найти хоть что-то в своих записях и просто сидел, уставившись в одну точку. 

Всего этого можно было избежать, если бы только Альбус послушал его и согласился — им нужны последователи. Те, кто примет риск на себя ради общего блага. Что толку в десятках восторженных теоретиков и советников, ведь сейчас именно Альбус — не они — похож разве что на тень себя самого.

Наконец, Геллерт поднялся и подошёл к сундуку.

— Акцио, кольцо.

Солнце уже показалось над снежными верхушками деревьев, ослепляя тех, кто, потрёпанный изнуряющей зимой, жадно впитывал его призрачные лучи.

Альбус всё ещё спал.

Геллерт развязал мешочек и вытряхнул его содержимое на стол, чтобы рассмотреть. Ничем непримечательное кольцо — вырезанные по краям змеи, потёртое золото. Чёрный простой камень слегка треснул на одной из граней.

Злиться на упрямство Альбуса было гораздо легче, чем думать о его последствиях. Геллерт не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, с каким проклятием они столкнулись, но отказывался думать о возможной неудаче.

— ...лерт?

Быстрым жестом смахнув кольцо, Геллерт подошёл ближе. Альбус — залёгшие синяки под глазами, пересохшие губы и заострившаяся линия челюсти — не мигая смотрел в его сторону.

— Воды, — прошелестел он.

Геллерт опустился на край постели и помог Альбусу усесться. 

— Ты так и не ложился?

— Я слишком занят, — он покачал головой и аккуратно поймал ладонь Альбуса, возвращающего опустевший стакан.

— Геллерт…

Тот шикнул. Пока Альбус был в беспамятстве, Геллерт не раз успел осмотреть его, смазать руку несколькими мазями, попробовать пару-тройку противоядий и произнести с десяток заклинаний. Казалось, болезнь замедлила ход и не двигалась дальше, успев захватить три пальца и костяшки.

— Я ужасный дурак, Геллерт, но я должен был попробовать. Прости меня.

Геллерт мягко поцеловал его в лоб вместо ответа. 

Когда Альбус опять устроился на подушках, он перебрался на пол и сел в ногах, опираясь спиной о деревянный каркас кровати.

— Твоё сенсационное признание никого не спасёт, хотя я всё-таки запишу, что именно сегодня ты сознался, — Геллерт усмехнулся.

Ему хотелось поддаться соблазну и положить голову на матрас — туда, где сидел только что. Закрыть глаза и, проснувшись, обнаружить, что всё это — очередной кошмар после хмельной ночи.

— Если ты думаешь, что я уже похоронил себя, то очень ошибаешься, — неожиданно подал голос Альбус и негромко рассмеялся. — Дай-ка мне вон ту книгу.

Геллерт не заметил, как провалился в сон — на первом же развороте трактата о сильнодействующих лечебных зельях. 

***

Горячий воздух заполнял комнату, в камине трещали дрова. Альбус, укутавшись в несколько одеял, трясся от холода. К вечеру ему стало хуже — хворь, утром обманувшая затишьем, нашла путь к сердцу. По жилам добралась от запястья до ключиц и теперь грозовыми молниями стекала к рёбрам.

Геллерт крепко обнимал его со спины.

Проснувшись к обеду, он аппарировал к лекарю и оставшееся время провёл за котлом, сварив густое абсорбирующее зелье — по словам Альбуса настолько гадкое на вкус, что оборотное в сравнении казалось сладким тыквенным соком. 

Когда не спал, Альбус продолжал ворчать — как в марте, когда схватил простуду накануне защиты диссертации в Министерстве магии на тему трансфигурации в мире магглов. Геллерту пришлось прервать свои исследования инферналов и двое суток провести, не отходя от него, обещая применить Империо, если Альбус не бросит попытки вылезти из постели.

Обычно Геллерт ехидно отшучивался, не признаваясь даже себе в том, что это кажется ему милым. И сейчас должно было быть точно так же. Не становись периоды бодрствования для Альбуса всё короче. 

Его кожа на ощупь начала походить на холодный пергамент, глаза потускнели и весь он находился уже не здесь.

На следующий день Альбус не проснулся.

***

Это было похоже на кому, только магического происхождения.

Геллерт открыл глаза и первым делом попытался достать руку из-под Альбуса — тот всегда очень чутко реагировал и сквозь сон начинал ворочаться.

Но сейчас его тело превратилось в камень — он был тяжёлым и неподатливым.

— Альбус?

Геллерт вновь позвал его по имени и потрепал по плечу.

Альбус не шевелился и, казалось, не дышал.

Геллерт с усилием освободился и осторожно, словно он мог рассыпаться, перевернул Альбуса на спину.

Проклятие текло дальше. От груди — по шее к лицу. Путалось в короткой бороде, захлёстывалось на так и не сросшийся ровно после памятной драки нос.

Геллерт прижал пальцы к сонной артерии — пульс был слабым, почти неразличимым, словно сердце вот-вот остановится.

Он вскочил с постели и принялся выискивать что-то среди склянок. Дурмстранг и собственное увлечение тёмным искусствам многому его научили — несмотря на отчаяние, Геллерт по-прежнему мыслил трезво и действовал быстро.

Альбус покорно принимал все зелья, только иногда еле слышно постанывая. Возможно он и пытался что-то сказать, но разобрать было нельзя.

Одной рукой Геллерт пролистывал бесчисленные страницы книг, второй же держал Альбуса — бережно сжимал запястье, чтобы ощущать кожей любое изменение в частоте ударов сердца.

С каждой резко отброшенной книгой Геллерт чётче понимал, что ничего в них не найдёт. Он просто теряет бесценное время.

Он знал, что нужно делать. Тот, кто столько лет ищет способ обмануть смерть, не мог не знать.

Геллерт прикрыл глаза — строчки, прочитанные годы назад, сами всплыли в голове. Отложив трактат Виндиктуса Виридиана, он бережно поцеловал Альбуса в тыльную сторону ладони и поднялся на ноги.

Он обязательно отговорил бы его. Если бы всё ещё был жив. 

*** 

Геллерт аппарировал в ту часть леса, до которой никогда не добирались ни другие обитатели деревни, ни лучи солнца. Он поморщился — здесь было холоднее, чем на продуваемых всеми ветрами полях у самой кромки ельника. Снег не таял до апреля, и Геллерт, шагая в коротких сапогах, чувствовал его колючие прикосновения через тонкую ткань. У него не было времени подумать о том, чтобы одеться по погоде.

Он думал лишь о том, _что_ многие месяцы может храниться в тепле под толстым слоем сугробов ростом с тролля.

Геллерт не решился использовать магию — как бы он ни спешил, эта спешка могла свести на ноль все его усилия. Он долго раскапывал голыми руками снег, не обращая внимания на покрасневшие костяшки и жжение — это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что пережил Альбус.

Добравшись до чёрной мокрой почвы, он глубоко — почти жадно — вдохнул ледяной воздух и принялся перебирать полусгнившие стебли. Он хмурился, стараясь не считать минуты — сейчас они летели предательски быстро.

Первой нашлась чемерица. Метёлка полностью облетела, крупные крепкие листья сломались и спрели. Геллерт продолжил копать — теперь пальцами, чтобы бережно вытащить корень и положить на расстеленную рядом тряпицу.

Не пытаясь согреться, он двинулся вглубь леса, обошёл небольшой замерзший пруд по периметру. Примятые зонтики цикуты — зимой она была чуть менее ядовита — он срезал у самого берега.

Геллерт провёл в лесу ещё час. Он взвыл от облегчения, наконец отыскав скруглённые листья почти мёртвой руты у камней, спускающихся к узкой тропинке между густо растущих мрачных деревьев.

Связав все собранные травы в мешочек, Геллерт аппарировал обратно в дом.

Это будут долгие 18 часов.

*** 

Первое, что сделал Геллерт, вновь оказавшись в доме — бросился к постели и поднёс небольшое зеркало к губам Альбуса. То чуть запотело от слабого дыхания.

За это время Альбус не сдвинулся с места. В отличие от проклятия — теперь всё его лицо было покрыто тонкой угольной паутиной. Геллерт погладил по щеке грязными, негнущимися пальцами и поджал губы.

Пока он стаскивал обледеневшую одежду, котёл, склянки и неизменный блокнот сами переместились на стол, который Геллерт поднял с пола жестом. Мешочек с травами, нож и деревянную ложку с щербинами такого размера, будто ей уже лет сорок, он выложил сам.

Геллерт распахнул окно и зачерпнул немного снега, по-прежнему укрывающего их дом от чужих взглядов — сколько ни смотри, ничего не увидишь.

Палочка едва не выпала из его рук, когда он попытался разжечь огонь. Взглянув на Альбуса, Геллерт занялся травами.

Сперва промыв, он осторожно отделил нужные части от ненужных. Разрезал корни вдоль, выдавил из листьев сок, мелко нарезал и отправил в котёл. Добавил по несколько капель заготовок из склянок, неразличимо бормоча себе под нос заклинание после каждого нового ингредиента.

Вытащив из банки белый цветок асфодели, Геллерт задумчиво покрутил его в пальцах. Символ смерти, который возвращает жизнь.

Цветок, немного подрейфовав на поверхности, с бурлением ушёл вниз, проглоченный густой жидкостью.

Зелье требовало непрерывного помешивания на протяжении 16 часов. В любом другом случае Геллерт без труда заколдовал бы ложку — но не сейчас.

Он должен следить за тем, чтобы всё было правильно. 

*** 

За час до полуночи Геллерт впервые поднялся со стула.

Походил по комнате. Взял холодную ладонь Альбуса в свои и бездумно попытался растереть, будто тот просто слишком долго пробыл на улице в зимний день и чашка горячего чая с лимоном спасла бы их обоих.

Геллерт рассматривал его лицо, не замечая проклятия. Вот длинные пушистые ресницы, нос, выпрямлять который Альбус отказался, чтобы помнить о своих ошибках, тонкие мягкие губы, короткая борода и русые, отдающие в рыжину кудрявые волосы. Геллерт с нежностью убрал локоны с его лба, поправил одеяло.

И в очередной раз за последние несколько дней призвал кольцо — прямо в центр стола.

Будь у него возможность превратить сильнейший артефакт в пыль одной мыслью, Геллерт не раздумывал бы ни секунды — ни один изгиб трещин на гранях камня не будет смеяться над ним.

Он взмахнул палочкой, рисуя в воздухе замысловатые символы. Те из бесформенного дыма превращались в клинья и один за другим входили Геллерту в грудь, чуть ниже сердца.

Ему не раз приходилось экспериментировать на себе — до встречи с Альбусом и после, под неодобрительные взгляды и заботливые спасающие руки после. Но ни одно из древних заклинаний, найденных на пыльных страницах, или новых, придуманных им самим, не причиняло столько боли.

Геллерту пришлось ухватиться за стол, чтобы не рухнуть на пол.

Он почувствовал, как внутри что-то надломилось, разорвалось и лопнуло. Ещё мгновение и осколок двенадцатого ребра Геллерта лёг рядом с кольцом, оставляя за собой красные тягучие полосы.

Геллерт громко выдохнул и зажмурился. Нетвёрдыми руками принялся затачивать одну из сторон — каждое движение отзывалось внутри, словно цепляясь за край грубо обломанной кости.

Оставалось только одно: пустить кровь и задействовать камень. Говорят, лучшее противоядие — сам яд.

Геллерт бездумно разрезал свою ладонь, наблюдая за стекающими каплями. Их жадно поглощали трещины на гранях, которых становилось всё больше. 

Камень соскользнул вниз, в ставшую белоснежной жидкость. 

Заклинание — длинное, похожее на шипение.

Взмах волшебной палочки из последних сил. 

Зелье вспыхнуло белым огнём, погасив весь свет в доме.

***

Геллерта клонило в сон, всё тело трясло. С замиранием сердца он перенёс котёл ближе к постели и снова взял руку Альбуса в свои. 

— Я знаю, что ты поймёшь.

С трудом усадив Альбуса, Геллерт поднёс к его губам деревянный стакан с зельем. Похожее на кровь единорога, оно начало впитывать морок.

Нежно погладив потемневшие сухие пальцы, Геллерт погрузил их в котелок — зелье забурлило, иссиня-чёрные потёки переливались через край и расползались по полу.

Он не помнил, в какой момент потерял сознание.

***

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Альбус сидел на стуле, протягивая Геллерту чашку дымящегося супа. В беспокойных голубых глазах отражалось пламя свечи, плавающей в воздухе над кроватью.

Тот пожал плечами и придвинулся ближе к спинке, всё ещё слишком слабый, чтобы не опираться на неё. Геллерт ел молча, впервые за пару дней не чувствуя разрывающей боли в лёгких — внутри больше ничего не царапалось, и он был уверен, что это только благодаря чудодейственному куриному супу Альбуса.

Они не обсуждали случившегося. Геллерт не винил его за кольцо, Альбус не спрашивал о последствиях.

Он молча целовал Геллерта в светлую бровь и хмурился всякий раз, когда казалось, будто в глубине его карих глаз загорался белый огонь.

***

Спустя сорок лет Альбус всё ещё молчит. 

Ему хочется думать, что выцветшие волосы и глаза Гриндевальда — это _его_ желание.

Чтобы больше никогда не видеть в зеркале того, кто вернул Альбуса оттуда, откуда не возвращаются, на окраине забытой богом деревни где-то в другой жизни. 

И пусть один Мерлин знает, какой ценой.


End file.
